Cambio de papeles
by DinastyF
Summary: Imagínate un día como cualquier otro deseando conocer todo de la persona que ahora se ha convertido en tu novio. Lo peor viene cuando la petición se te ha hecho realidad de sobre manera, al descubrir que tu cuerpo es el suyo, y el tuyo es el de él Yullen


Que ondones con esos cordones, XD, aquí con otro one-shot, n_n, a parte del anterior "Aishiteru", espero que este no sea uno menos en la caja de recuerdos n_n, en fin. Este mini fic es de la pareja KandaxAllen, y sin mas que decir solo espero que lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad (quería hacer algo así y no se me ocurrió mas T.T, onegaii!!, dénle una oportunity)

**Cambio de papeles**

Darren Hayes- Darkness

La noche era excelente para dormir sin ropa y a pierna suelta, pues era mucho el calor que hacía; y por que no decir que también era adecuada para que dos enamorados la disfrutaran de la mejor manera que ellos sabían…

Esa noche lo único que se podía escuchar, muy a lo lejos, y levemente, por toda la gran orden oscura, eran los gemidos desenfrenados de aquellos dos chicos, que parecían estar disfrutando aquello que les era un completo y total éxtasis, mientras que la luna de testigo los acompañaba en su aventura nocturna.

Uno de pie, pegado a la pared que daba a la puerta de la habitación, mientras se detenía aquella blanca playera con ambas manos, tratando de resistir lo que el otro experimentaba con tanta intensidad y ansiedad en su virgen cuerpo.

El otro yacía de rodillas seduciendo y controlando al otro con sus caricias (metía el miembro del menor en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo lentamente, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de entera satisfacción por ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su adorado bufón de Dios)

--ah…ah…no…para….no puedo mas, siento que me voy a…--sus ojos en esos instantes eran consumidos por ligeras y enternecedoras lágrimas, muestra de que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era realmente intenso y excitante.

--aguanta, que apenas estamos comenzando—lo miraba ansioso por seguir con el siguiente movimiento, mientras se saboreaba al lamerse los labios (ahora llenos de aquél liquido blanco) con la lengua.

Se paró y enseguida posó sus labios en los del peliblanco, besándole despacio, y con su lengua dentro de la boca de este, después mas rápido, mojándole los labios por completo, el chico solo se sonrojó.

Mientras hacía eso, con una mano se preparaba para lo siguiente, desabrochadose el pantalón y bajándoselo, el menor pudo escuchar lo que iba a pasar y rápidamente retiró sus labios algo asustado.

--K…Kanda, no…no puedo—negaba nervioso con la cabeza

--si, claro que puedes, y lo haremos, no tengas miedo, tu sígueme—volvió a besarlo, mientras que con sus manos lo sostenía de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y entrar en él de manera lenta, con tal de no hacer llorar al niño. Pero había sido en vano, pues en cuanto lo penetró este comenzó a gritar y a llorar.

--ah…ah…K...Kanda, p-para, Po-por favor—hizo que se sentara encima de él y lo abrazara, mientras que sin dejar de sentir aquél placer, extrañamente se dejó llevar, moviéndose despacio de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo aquellas placenteras caricias muy dentro de si. Después, terminó por acostarlo, y aún abrazados, el mayor volvió a entrar en él, haciendo inmediato caso a las demandas tanto del miembro del chico como de sus palabras.

--m-mas rápido…mas rápido, no te detengas…así…ah…ah

--¿no me decías que parara?—el mencionado solo se sonrojaba por la pregunta de su amado.

--decídete—lo miraba burlón, el otro solo fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia, para después besarlo nuevamente y por última vez, lo que seguía se pondría difícil, y sería lo último.

Volvió a moverse, esta vez mas rápido que antes, hizo llorar al chico, se sonrojó, y por último ambos se vinieron mientras gemían sin parar, dando por terminado aquél ritual nocturno y entregándose al sueño, ambos muy juntos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente, ambos yacían en el clásico comedor de la orden desayunando, uno frente al otro y sin dirigirse palabra y media, cosa que les extrañó a Lavi y a la china.

--¿Por qué se sentaron juntos?—preguntaba la china, Lavi solo reía de lo divertido al ver como se sonrojaba el peliblanco, pero cuando se hubo retirado el peli negro este inmediatamente mostró un semblante un poco apagado.

--¿Qué ocurre, moyashi?, por que te has puesto así de repente

--deja de llamarme así, Lavi, será mejor que os deis prisa, Komui san espera para la siguiente misión—lucía realmente serio, y causa de ello daba un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Y es que lo de anoche lo había dejado por demás pensativo. Anoche era toda una noche de locura, caricias, besos, palabras dulces, cosas increíbles, que hacían que se sintiera tan bien, pero desde esta mañana todo se había vuelto de nuevo como siempre, aburrido y sin sentido por el simple hecho de sentir tan distante a "su" pelinegro, ¿acaso lo que habían hecho no tenía un solo significado que el de "solo una noche"?

El chico deseaba saber si realmente había sido amor todo aquello, pero por mas que deseaba estar a solas unos momentos con aquél frío exorcista no lo conseguía. Quería saber un poco mas de él de lo que ya sabía, anhelaba tocar el corazón del pelinegro mas allá de lo que una mujer pudiera hacerlo, para verlo sonreír como aquella noche. Pero tenía miedo a dar un paso equivocado en un momento equivocado.

--¡aaah!—suspiraba—tal vez haga falta mas tiempo para esto, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, ¿Por qué?—se alborotaba los cabellos mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del líder de la orden oscura.

Esta misión estaba especialmente hecha para ambos chicos, pero durante ella no habían hecho nada más que trabajar, de la manera mas seria nunca antes vista, ni siquiera tiempo les había dejado el hablar un poco. Pero cuando la situación se había prestado para aquello, el peliblanco terminó con heridas de gravedad que casi lo mandaban al otro mundo, obra nada mas y nada menos que de Tikky Mikk, el japonés estaba por demás molesto al ver que no había podido hacer nada ante lo que le había pasado al chico, no pudo salvarlo del impacto entre akumas.

Ya en el camino de vuelta a la orden…

--K-Kanda, ¿te enojaste?—yacía en los brazos del mencionado--si es por mi, yo…lo siento—agachaba la mirada sombreándola un poco

--no, no es por ti, es por…por mi culpa—no quería admitirlo pero esta vez si había sido el, no el causante, pero si el responsable, y mas por que tenían que ser novios.

--perdón por no haberme defendido, realmente lo siento mucho

--¡ya te dije que no es tu culpa, demonios, cierra la boca!—si, sin duda se había enojado, y mucho, el chico solo permanecía en silencio hasta que hubieron llegado a la orden; Kanda con heridas no tan serias que se recuperaban poco a poco, y el menor inconsciente en sus brazos y con el brazo del arma totalmente dañado. Los científicos corrieron a la ayuda de ambos, llevándose a Allen, quien llevaba un rostro de total agonía, sin duda el dolor era demasiado.

El japonés solo podía esperar a ver los resultados de la dura operación, con un corazón destrozado. Apretaba los dientes mientras se apretaba el corazón, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por uno de sus compañeros, al fin ni él se lo creía, pero no podía evitar el sentirlo, y mas por que se trataba de su moyashi.

Al cabo de unas horas, pudo entrar a la habitación del niño, al parecer ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, y viendo que recién había despertado, con el semblante tan frío de todos los días lo saludó y le preguntó como se sentía.

--hola, n_n, gracias por…quedarte conmigo—se sonrojaba.

--no es nada. ¿Como te sientes?—lucía serio

--bien, puedo resistir un poco mas—seguía sonriendo

--¿Por qué eres así?, no dejas de tener esa maldita sonrisa endemoniada en el rostro, ¿no tienes miedo?—lucía frustrado al verle sonreír de esa manera, pero seguía igual de frío como siempre.

--si lo tengo, pero no puedo dejar que otros a quienes amo vean la tristeza y el temor en mi corazón, no quiero preocuparlos mas—le tocaba la mejilla para acercarlo hacia si y regalarle un beso, el chico solo atinaba a sonrojarse y cambiaba el semblante a uno mas tranquilo, después terminó abrazándolo, dándole un pequeño susto por sentirlo tan preocupado, ese no era Kanda, al menos así lo veía él.

--¡tuve miedo, baka, llora por una vez en la vida, entiende que el hecho de que se preocupen por ti es por que te quieren, no le temas a eso, tu no te guardes todo para ti solo. Es egoísta eso que haces!—lo abrazaba mas fuerte, mostrando un completo enojo en sus facciones.

--Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo—seguía sonriendo, como le gustaba verlo así, tan indefenso, siendo él el único que podía lograr eso en el frió japonés.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos de nuevo, esta vez no hubo roses ni caricias, pero si tiernas y cálidas lágrimas, acompañadas de dulces y necesarios abrazos.

A la mañana siguiente el peliblanco se descubrió solo en la habitación, y sintiéndose capaz de salir esperó las respuesta del doctor, quien le mencionó que estaba listo para dejar la cama, así lo hizo y con sus ropas que le había traído Lenalee (también se ofreció a acompañarlo de vuelta a la orden) fue como salió del hospital, tenía ganas de correr hacia él, volver abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero cuando había preguntado por él recibió respuesta de que la misión duraría una semana.

--¡O.O!—solo terminaba por sorprenderse y deprimirse, una maldita y larga semana sin él, rayos, ¿por que se merecía eso él?

Pero quien diría que esa semana no sería diferente, pues el aburrimiento no se haría presente en la vida de ambos chicos. Llegada la noche, el peliblanco yacía en su cama, con el Golem revoloteando de un lado para otro, cosa que le hizo atraparlo de lo fastidiado que estaba de verlo tanto tiempo.

--[no es justo, no es justo, ¿Cómo le estará yendo allá?]—quería verlo realmente lo deseaba y mucho, y no podía esperar hasta el siguiente día, último de toda la larga semana. Así que tratando de conciliar el sueño, trató de olvidarlo por un momento, hasta la mañana siguiente las cosas se pusieron más interesantes, cuando algo increíble había ocurrido en la orden oscura. Al despertar como a diario y dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha, pegó tremendo grito al darse cuenta de que NO ERA ÉL, SI NO KANDA

--¡aaaaaah!, ¡demonios!, ¡que rayos ha pasado aquí, maldito aquél que lo haya hecho me las va a pagar!

Cierto peliblanco, ahora con la voz totalmente distinta caminó con pasos grandes hacia la oficina de Komui, donde el ahora dueño de su cuerpo también esperaba.

--¡Que diablos pasó aquí, explícate rápido o si no quieres perder tu triste vida!

--calma, calma ¡wow, jeje, allen cambió de personalidad drásticamente!

--¡calla y habla de una vez, demonios!

El peliblanco solo permanecía serio y en silencio, sin creer lo que le había pasado

--[¿yo, en el cuerpo de Kanda?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?]—había pedido conocerlo mas a fondo, pero no así, mira nada mas a donde había llegado a parar el pobre moyashi.

Después de haber escuchado las razones, poco convincentes y por demás "horribles", si así se podría decir, por lo que decidieron quedarse toda una semana así, hasta que encontraran una cura para revertir tan tremendo desastre que la materia oscura que sus cuerpos habían absorbido les estaba causando; mientras tanto, lo único que pudieron hacer, cosa que a uno no le agradó del todo (Allen, por supuesto) fue cerrar la boca.

--¡dices una sola palabra, la que sea y tu vida se extingue, moyashi! [¡Menudo enano, me siento raro!]—permanecía con el semblante lleno de pavor al verse ahora en el cuerpo de aquél a quien tanto había odiado (y que ciertamente había empezado a amar. XD, para entonces como se habían puesto las cosas tendría que aprender a amarlo mas, ¿no?)

Y efectivamente, sin otra alternativa ambos chicos permanecieron toda la semana calladitos, sin decir ni pio sobre lo que les estaba ocurriendo, y mas por que si abrían la boca sabrían lo mucho que la voz les había cambiado (tremenda sorpresa que se llevaría la orden entera por enterarse de tan tremendo suceso)

Pobre Allen, cada que Lavi le hablaba se sentía mal al ignorar así a su querido amigo, a sabiendas de que a este no le importaba mucho que "Kanda" fuera quien lo hiciera, pero mas doloroso era ver que el verdadero japonés no decía nada mas que poner cara de molestia.

--[¡maldito conejo, como molesta!]—esa mañana se levantó muy molesto por no poder terminar a gusto su almuerzo, de su lugar de la mesa, Lavi se quedó con el semblante confundido y triste.

--[¿Qué le pasó para que llegase a comportarse como menudo japonés endemoniado?, ese no es Allen]

Mientras uno iba a misión el otro buscaba entretenimiento en la orden, cosa que no le resultaba nada sencillo, pues le gustaba mas entrenar, aunque viéndolo de esta manera, ¿Cómo lo haría ahora que no podía usar su inocencia, y sentirse totalmente raro con un brazo deforme como arma? Lo peor seguía cuando a la hora de dormir por días su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a molestarle, llegando incluso a asustarle el hecho de tener que ver muertos en sus sueños. Si, así era Allen, todo el tiempo sufría por ello, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario, ya que a diario se veía mas feliz de lo que no podría ser. Nadie sabía el dolor que sentía cada vez que mataba a alguien, o cuando veía a través de aquellos terribles demonios llamados Akuma, nadie excepto Lavi, quien parecía haberlo comprendido al haber visto aquella vez en el castillo de Krory el alma de Eliade. Tal y como él lo había dicho, La vida de Allen Walker es un verdadero infierno, y ahora Kanda lo estaba viviendo, poco a poco trataba de comprender por que era que Allen no dejaba de sonreír, y cuando por fin lo hubo hecho, sentía ganas mas que nada de acompañarlo en ese su dolor, como persona fiel que era a sus sentimientos. Ya no se sentía tan solo, y por primera vez podía sonreír, al menos al lado de la única persona que parecía querer comprenderlo: su moyashi.

Había días, durante esa semana, en que eran libres los dos de misiones, con mas razón comenzó por darle lecciones de entrenamiento al peliblanco para usar a Mugen, así fue como entonces ambos lograron unirse mas de lo que solían hacerlo todas las noches, pues tenían mas tiempo para platicar, y decirse el uno al otro lo mucho que se querían.

--Mira y observa, moyashi—el japonés agarró a Mugen, para comenzar a activarla, pero cuando lo intentó no lo consiguió, se preguntó por que, pero habiendo entendido supo que solo su cuerpo era capaz de desenfundarla. Así pues se colocó detrás del chico y sosteniendo ambos la espada con sus manos fue como la activaron.

--¡ACTIVATE!—gritaron ambos, y Mugen logró hacerlo. La increíble fuerza que el peliblanco sentía emanaba increíblemente del cuerpo que ahora poseía.

Un día, al llegar el momento de la ducha, Allen descubrió algo mas acerca del japonés que nadie mas que Komui posiblemente sabía, y eso era la presencia de aquél tatuaje en el pecho del japonés. Cuando se vio al espejo lo pudo notar.

--[¿Qué significará?, ¿será una especie de conjuro o maldición?]—quiso creer que así era, aunque después le llegó a la mente aquellas palabras que el japonés le había dicho al haber recibido su primer ataque:

"—_mi cuerpo no es como el tuyo, tengo la posibilidad de recuperarme con mas rapidez"_

¿Pero como?, era lo que se había preguntado, aunque, que tal si ese era el poder de este tatuaje, Kanda pendía de un hilo gracias a esta maldición.

Lo que si nunca descubrió fue aquella fuente de la vida del chico, la flor de loto que tenía en su habitación, y es que Kanda mismo le exigía dormir en su propia habitación, por que eso era un gran secreto que NADIE debía saber, al menos no se lo diría hasta que estuviera seguro de haber encontrado a "esa persona".

Llegando el último día de la semana tuvieron día libre de nuevo, y esta vez, por culpa de una clásica discusión, que inició con que Kanda encontró al chico platicando con la china (así supo ella que no era Kanda, si no Allen, pues a ella nadie le negaba la palabra, claro, menos Allen, así pues, era la segunda que lo sabía, y prometía no decirle a nadie si confiaban en ella)

--¡te dije que si abrías la boca perdías la vida, mocoso!—lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

--¡lo-lo siento, no fue mi intención, sabes que a Lenalee no se le escapa nada!

En fin, no pudo hacer nada mas, aparte de que tan vanidoso se había vuelto que no quería dañar a su cuerpo para nada, a Allen le dio risa el hecho de que el japonés tuviera ese carácter.

Después de la discusión ambos sin querer llegaron a parar a habitaciones desconocidas de la orden, todo gracias a que Allen siempre se pierde.

--¡O.O!, moyashi, por tu culpa nos hemos perdido, che, ¡no se ni por que me molesté en seguirte! ¬¬, ahora tendrás que sacarnos a ambos de este embrollo, antes de que algo mas pase aquí y la misión de hoy se presente.

--¡¬¬, ya, ya, no me digas que no te sabes el camino!

--¡calla, claro que me lo se, entonces seguidme!—por unos instantes creyó haber sabido donde se encontraba, pero cuando descubrió que una de las puertas había sido la misma durante una hora y media, terminó por rendirse, haciendo reír a carcajadas al peliblanco.

--¡jajajaja, no que te sabías el camino!, XD

--¡callate!—terminó por seguirlo, pero pasaron el resto de la mañana en las mismas, y ahora mas que hartados, por ver la maldita puerta 10 veces.

--¡¬¬, che, ya estoy harto, ahí te ves, yo me largo de aquí!

--¡Oye, a donde irás a parar tu solo, si ni siquiera te sabes el camino!

--¡que, acaso tienes miedo de quedarte solo!—lo miraba burlón

--¡n-no, es solo que…!—se le acercó por detrás y jugando con una mirada seductora le respondió--¡es solo que, no quiero que os perdáis sin mi, Kanda chan! n_n—el otro se puso rojo al ver la mirada del menor.

--¡ja, ja, ja, ja!, ¡te pillé!

--¡deja de jugar, mocoso!

Pasada una hora sintieron que habían llegado a un lugar diferente, pero la cosa se puso rara cuando descubrieron una extraña y oscura puerta, que a diferencia de todas las otras llevaba atadas unas cadenas y un candado, la cosa mas peculiar era que estaba manchada de sangre, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había dejado de funcionar para que la dejasen abandonada.

--o.O, que rara puerta, ¿Por qué estará aquí?

--¡quien sabe, no se te ocurra husmear, vámonos!—lo jaló de la mano para seguir caminando. Pero cuando lo jaló, al notar que no llegaba tan lejos, supieron que el lazo con el que se colgaba Kanda a Mugen en la espalda se había atorado en la perilla de la puerta. Al intentar desatorarlo abrieron por accidente la puerta, por lo que esta despidió una especie de energía que se los llevó a ambos, quedando atrapados dentro de la oscura habitación.

Al comenzar a caminar escucharon repentinamente gritos y lamentos, cosa que los tenía por demás extrañados.

--¿Qué clase de habitación es esta?—se preguntaba el peliblanco, para segundos después desaparecer al caer en lo que podría ser un hoyo, pues era tanta la oscuridad que para no perderse se habían agarrado de las manos, lamentablemente el menor comenzaba a sudar y Kanda sin querer se le resbalaban sus manos.

--¡Aaaah, Kandaaa!—un último grito fue lo que terminó por desconcertar al japonés, y cuando quiso salir lo antes posible de la habitación ya había logrado regresar a su cuerpo, pero con heridas y el traje de exorcista algo destrozado.

Al haber salido, se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de Komui, (sin tomar importancia a como había llegado).

Cuando hubo llegado Komui lo recibió, y lo primero que notó fue lo destrozado que estaba su traje, supo por que razón lo estaba, y lo único que hizo fue abrazar al chico.

--¡O.O, Dios, me alegro de que estés bien!

--¿Cómo lo supo?—le preguntaba el japonés

--Hace tiempo salí de aquél lugar en la misma condición que tu, por eso, y además tienes el olor de los espíritus impregnado.

--¿Qué hay o que hubo en esa habitación?—trataba de safarse del incomodo e intimidante abrazo.

--No lo se con certeza, solo se que aquél que entra ya no sale con vida, por eso me alegró que tu si lo hicieras. Pero, ¿Allen no salió, verdad?

--¿y como fue que supe que Allen estaba contigo?, por que tienes un pedazo de la tela de su moño rojo pegado en tu ropa—¿Cómo era posible que Komui adivinara algo así?, tal vez no era tan difícil, pero parecía un poco increíble que nada se le escapara, a pesar de estar medio loco.

--no pude sacarlo, pero cuando salí yo ya estaba en mi propio cuerpo.

--eso fue por que los espíritus se alimentan del alma de los que entran ahí, por eso lograste salvarte, así que tenemos que sacar al chico de ahí antes de que actúen y lo devoren por completo.

Al entrar a la oscura habitación de nuevo, esta vez lo primero que notó fueron escaleras, las cuales fue bajando poco a poco. Mientra lo hacía, instantes después escuchó el grito de un pequeño, como si lo estuvieran lastimando, después supo que se trataba de Allen, así que corrió en su ayuda. Pasados unos minutos, mientras seguía corriendo (pues eran muchas las escaleras, XD) lo único que pudo escuchar fueron sollozos. Pero cuando parecía que lo habían encontrado, los espíritus comenzaron a destrozarle el cuerpo como si fueran cuchillas.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde el chico en su mente escuchó las súplicas que él hacía.

--¡ya no mas, por favor, ya no se burlen!, ¡por que hay tantos rostros a mi alrededor!, ¡por que se burlan!—el niño lloraba mas y mas, por que lo que suplicaba era dejar de sufrir por tener una maldición y que se burlaran de él. Desde niño sufrió ese tormento.

Instantes después, al haberse acercado lo suficiente, y verlo como bolita en el suelo, pudo distinguir y sorprenderse un poco de ver que se trataba de su moyashi. Era la primera vez que le veía de niño, con sus cabellos castaños, y sin la cicatriz de su rostro; con aquellos hermosos ojos de ángel.

--¿Quién sos?—el pequeño lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, hasta que hubo sentido los fuertes brazos de aquél joven rodearlo. No pudo contenerse y sin evitarlo se dejó abrazar, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del japonés. Parecía ser que lo que mas anhelaba era el amor de alguien que lo comprendiera, y extrañamente sentía que el chico que ahora yacía a su lado le podría ayudar.

Después de un rato una luz iluminó un pedazo del escenario en el que se encontraban, y ahí Kanda se encontró con el cuerpo del actual Allen, donde encaminó al niño, pensando que tal vez era uno de sus pasados recuerdos. El niño se acercó al peliblanco, y con sus manitas le tocó el rostro, se sorprendía al saber que era él; en esos instantes lucía con un semblante de cálida paz. Y así sin mas el niño entró en el cuerpo de aquél chico, haciendo que despertara y se encontrara con la fría pero pensativa mirada del japonés, quien al verle tan herido (pues los espíritus si habían logrado lastimarle) lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí. Afuera todos, Reever, Komui, Lenalee, y algunos de los científicos como Johny girl yacían esperándolos. Cuando vieron que por fin habían salido se acercaron para ver a Allen, y notaron que se encontraba sano y salvo.

Horas mas tarde, Kanda yacía sentado al lado del moyashi, esperando que despertara, pues al parecer los espíritus le habían removido demasiados los recuerdos y se habían robado parte de ellos, por eso necesitaba descansar lo suficiente.

Cuando hubo despertado, lo primero que vio fue a Kanda, que yacía ahora dormido, pues se había cansado de esperarlo. Hasta entonces, para despertarlo estiró lo suficiente su mano como para tocar la de él (ahora yacía con vendas en gran parte del cuerpo, en su ojo izquierdo, y su cabeza, también en su pecho, exceptuando su brazo)

Al haberlo tocado logró hacer que reaccionara, con eso el chico pudo ver de nuevo aquella molesta sonrisa.

--¡che!, ¡deja de sonreír así!—le agarraba los cachetes, dejándoselos rojos y sacándole lágrimas.

--¡bof, eso me dolió, baKanda!—el otro simplemente le sacaba la lengua.

--¡Oi, que diablos…!—se paró de la silla como queriendo decir, ¿quieres otra?, hasta que el peliblanco le jaló de la playera y lo subió a la cama, para besarlo.

--¡baka, no me lo tienes que decir, ya no volveré a sonreír así para ti!—fingía enojarse para ver que cara ponía el otro, y ante eso terminó por sonrojarse y pedirle disculpas.

--¡che, de acuerdo, pon tu maldita sonrisa cuantas veces quieras!

--¡je, no te enojes!—le sacaba otra vez la lengua, esta vez en señal de burla.

--¡O.O, sigue así y te mandaré a la luna, garbanzo retrasado!

--¡Demonios contigo, que es Allen!

Instantes después fueron Lavi y la china a visitarlos, pero los encontraron en una posición muy comprometedora (Kanda encima del peliblanco sujetándole las manos a la cama, como si lo estuviera sometiendo, y el otro sonrojadazo, con la playera desabrochada, y haciendo pucheros, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

--¡O.O, La-Lavi, Lenalee, Hola!—sonreía lleno de nervios, mientras que el otro simplemente se bajaba de la cama y se salía de la habitación.

--o.o, gomen, moyashi chan, ya te espanté a Yuu

--¡y dale con moyashi!, no te preocupes, ya de por si no lo quería tanto tiempo a mi lado—se cruzaba de brazos un poco serio.

Durante toda la mañana se la pasaron platicando y riendo a ratos. Comentando lo bueno que había estado el haberse cambiado de lugar con Kanda.

Sin duda le agradó un poco, ya que pudo conocer un poco sobre los gustos y disgustos de su fiel japonés. En cambio el otro logró comprender mas allá de lo que esa picara y linda sonrisa traía. Sin embargo ya no deseó volver a quedarse en el cuerpo de ese tímido niño maldito jamás, así lo quería, tal y como era, ya no haría ni una sola pregunta más.

FIN


End file.
